The Perfect Outing
by mr1987
Summary: Who knew that just a JAG outing could bring our FAVORITE romantic couple together? R&R! Hope you like it.


1305 Zulu

Local Pool

It was the usual JAG picnic. Mac and Harriet were sitting in the hot tub.

"So Mac, when are you gonna tell Harm how you feel?" Harriet asked Mac as they sat in the hot tub, enjoying the warm water.

"I don't know, Harriet." She looked over at Harm, who turned around and winked at her. "I don't know if he feels the same way and I don't want to get my heart broken by my best friend."

"Don't know if he feels the same way? Mac, Harm just winked at you. Normal friends don't do that if they're guy/girl friends. Especially if they're adults." Mac just looked over at the guys and saw Harm laughing. "Honey, he loves you. Have you ever realized how he looks at you?"

"Yeah, but I thought it was just…" She trailed off as he looked at her again and gave her a lopsided grin. She felt her heart flutter. "Okay, Harriet, I'm gonna get out and go tan. I'll let your husband sit in here with you." She said as Bud walked over. "Hi, Bud." Mac smiled.

"Hi, Mac. Harm wants you."

Mac smiled again, "Thanks, Bud."

"No problem, maam."

"Bye, Harriet, Bud."

"Bye Mac." They said together.

Mac started to walk towards the lounge chairs and spotted Harm in the pool and hi nudged his head for her to come join him. She just grinned seductively and put her sunglasses on. She walked over to the lounge chair and lay on it. Harm grinned as got an idea.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" He whispered to himself.

He got out of the pool and walked over to the ice chest and grabbed two pieces of ice. He snuck over to where Mac was laying and ran the two pieces of ice up both her feet. Mac's eyes popped open immediately and she yanked her feet from his grasp, "HARM! You are so gonna get it when you least expect it!"

"Oh, I'll count on it." He flashed her his irresistible smile and her heart skipped again.

2 hours later…

Harriet and Mc were sitting at the pool, hanging their feet in. Harm was talking with the admiral and Sturgis. Mac picked up a water gun.

"Hmmm…a super soaker. Lets see what will happen if I shot Harm with it." Mac laughed evilly.

Harriet giggled, "Do it, Mac, do it!"

Mac loaded the water in the gun and aimed it at Harm's back. She pulled the trigger and saw the stream of water shoot out and hit Harm square in the back. He slowly turned around and grinned evilly at her. He slowly advanced on her. Mac knew she was in trouble, but she stood, or sat her ground.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Harm teased and she put her arms up to block him. She lay on the ground and screeched when he straddled her, pinning her arms above her head. She laughed. He had to think of something to do to her.

'What are her weaknesses?' He asked himself. 'What can I do to make her apologize?' He spotted something in the corner of his eye on her side. It was a wet leaf. He reached down and tried to flick the leaf off, but it didn't move. He lightly dug his finger into her side and flicked the leaf off. She giggled. "What?"

"Nothing, that just tickled."

"Oh really? The big bad marine is ticklish, huh?"

"Just a little." She giggled nervously.

"Oh just a little, huh? Maybe I should use that tactic to make you apologize for squirting me with the water gun."

"No…no, please no!" She tried to move her hands to block her body, but he had her pinned.

"What? Did this marine lie? Is she really ticklish?"

Mac stuttered, "Uh…ma-maybe."

"So she did lie, maybe I should tickle her then. I mean she did squirt me with the gun, and then lie to me. Lets ask Harriet what she thinks." He looked at Harriet. "What do you think, Lieutenant ? Should I make her apologize?"

"Yeah, commander, I think so." She grinned, knowing Mac probably wanted Harm to tickle her.

"No Harriet…nooooo!!" But it was too late, Harm wiggled his fingers all over her stomach and sides.

"Harm!" She squealed and laughed louder and harder when he tickled her ribs.

"Looks like this marine has a very strong weakness, doesn't she? Lets see how much it takes her to surrender."

The whole time Harm was tickling her, she was laughing hysterically. She was loosing her strength to do anything very quickly. If he didn't stop within a few seconds, she was going to surrender.

"Please…Harm! Stop…can't take it!" By this time she had tears running down her face.

"Give up?"

"Yes…I surrender…I'm sorry!"

He stopped tickling her, "Well if that's all it takes to make you surrender, I should do it more often."

She gave him 'Don't you dare' look. Harm just repeated his wink from earlier.

Later in the hot tub…

"Ya know what Harm, even though its warm in here, it's so chilly."  
  
"That's because it's chilly when you get out. Here, come here. I can keep you warm." He grinned.

Mac's heart flipped, "Un…how are you…going to keep me warm?" She stuttered.

"Well…I could kiss you in different places. That usually tends to warm girls up really fast." He flashed her his smile.

Mac was shocked, "HARMON RABB JR.!" She playfully slapped his arm. Harm wanted to play with her so he gently wrapped his arms around her and tickled her waist. Mac burst into uncontrollable laughter and went limp in his arms. "Please…Harm!" He stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stopped squirming, but tensed up a little when she realized where she was…in his arms.

"Calm down, Sarah, it's alright, I won't hurt you."

"Give me one good reason why I should stay where I am." She said, thinking about their previous times when they tried to work on bringing their relationship to the next step.

She was ready to move out of his arms when he leaned forward and softly whispered in her ear, causing her to feel a little weak-kneed and her heart to race, "Because I like the feel of you in my arms."

"Harm…" She trailed off as he nuzzled her neck.

"And because…" He whispered into her ear again, "I love you. I'm ready to let go and have a relationship with you."

She turned around in his arms, "Are you serious, Harm? Do you really love me? Do you really want to be with me?"

He looked into her chocolate eyes and said a sincere answer, "Yes."

Mac didn't know what to say. She wanted to say 'I love you too', but she was so shocked, the words just didn't seem to want to come out. Instead, she leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers.

"Harm?" "I love you too." She finally got the words out.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Harm enjoying her being in his arms and Mac enjoying his arms around her. Mac needed their lips together again so she turned around and kissed him again.

"I'll never get tired of that." Mac smiled.

"Neither will I." Harm returned her smile with one of his one. Then changing the subject he teased, "So you like playing hard to get huh?"

Mac giggled as she sat on his lap, still protected in his safe arms, "Heh, um…yeah sometimes."

"Sometimes? Sometimes?" He teased again and poked her side.

Mac giggled again, "Yeah, but only when I want to get the guy of my dreams." She grinned and laughed evilly.

Harm grinned back, "Oh really? Well I'll teach you to play hard to get."

"Oh? And how are you goin… hahahah…." She trailed off in laughter as he tickled her again, for the third time that night….

The End…hope you liked it. Please R&R. Thanks.


End file.
